Heathrow et autres histoires
by Pepper the Mint
Summary: Série de drabbles et oneshots Neverwhere. Chapitre 2 : Fluff Richard/Door. "Et si on partait en vacances?"
1. Heathrow, OC

_J'ai écrit ce one-shot en juin 2007 pour la communauté 31jours de Livejournal (oui, je passe ma vie là-bas), sur le thème "aéroport", et je l'ai dédié à Nelja, parce que j'avais envie.  
_

_Le concept de l'Oracle est de moi, mais la base, l'idée du Londres d'En Bas, est à Neil Gaiman (que son nom soit béni entre tous). Cette fic est aussi vaguement inspirée des _Éthiopiques_, un tome de Corto Maltese._

* * *

Sous l'aéroport d'Heathrow, en dessous du tarmac, en dessous des parkings labyrinthiques, en dessous des couloirs du métro, plus bas encore, dans les égouts désaffectés, vit l'Oracle de Londres.

Certains racontent qu'il a plus de mille ans, mais ces gens-là ont tort. D'autres prétendent qu'il a toujours été là, et ceux-ci se trompent également, bien qu'ils soient plus proches de la réalité.

L'Oracle rêve, et l'Oracle prédit. Souvent, ses prophéties, comme celles de n'importe quel Oracle, sont brouillées, nébuleuses, sibyllines, et peuvent être interprétées de milliers de façons différentes. Parfois, elles sont plus précises, mais non moins étranges. Et, une ou deux fois, l'Oracle a fait des prédictions terrifiantes d'exactitude, mais plus personne ne saurait dire lesquelles, car ceux à qui elles ont été faites ne sont plus en état de parler, et errent dans les égouts, le regard vide, murmurant des incohérences. Personne ne leur parle, personne ne les touche, de crainte que leur mauvaise fortune ne soit contagieuse.

De plus, l'Oracle ne parle qu'à une seule personne à la fois, et interdit que l'on divulgue quoi que ce soit sur ses prophéties. C'est le prix à payer pour connaître son destin, et souvent, il est bien lourd.

Si un jour vous allez voir l'Oracle, voici ce que vous verrez :

Vous entrerez dans une grande salle au plafond voûté, aux murs humides, le remugle de moisissure des égouts se mêlant à l'effluve suffocante de l'encens et à l'odeur de fumée - car au centre de la pièce brûle un grand feu de bois de cèdre. Tout ce que vous verrez de l'Oracle, c'est une silhouette mince assise en tailleur à même le sol, parfois accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre - souvent un enfant ou un adolescent.

L'Oracle (ou l'autre personne, s'il autre personne il y a) vous demandera alors votre nom, et il vous faudra l'énoncer à voix haute et claire - votre nom complet, celui que vos parents vous ont donné à votre naissance, celui qui offre une clef à votre âme. Ne mentez pas sur ce nom. Ne mentez jamais à l'Oracle, car il ne se contentera pas de vous lancer un regard noir et réprobateur.

Puis il vous faudra déposer une offrande. Sa valeur réelle n'a aucune importance, mais vous devrez vous séparer d'un objet plus que tout autre cher à votre coeur, chargé de souvenirs, de rêves et d'espoirs.

Alors, l'Oracle jettera une poignée de poudre dans le feu, et si vous n'êtes pas assis ou allongé à ce moment-là, vous tomberez probablement par terre de toute votre hauteur, et vous dormirez, et vous rêverez.

Dans vos rêves, l'Oracle vous murmurera à l'oreille. Et vous vous souviendrez précisément de ses paroles, durant toute votre vie. Ce qu'il vous dira vous changera à jamais.

Aller voir l'Oracle n'est jamais une bonne idée. Les gens qui vont le voir sont ceux dont toutes les bonnes idées ont failli à résoudre leur situation. Les seules options qu'il leur reste sont d'aller voir l'Oracle, ou de se jeter du haut de Canary Wharf.

Il paraît que l'Oracle a choisi Hetherowfeyld (plus tard nommé Heath Row, puis Heathrow) pour demeure car c'est un lieu de passage entre En Haut et En Bas. Une faille béante entre les deux Londres. Des centaines de personnes tombent chaque année. Ceux qui se cachent dans les soutes à bagages. Ceux qui auraient voulu fuir. Ceux qui ne parviennent pas à obtenir de billet pour rentrer chez eux, malgré leur insistance. C'est un lieu où beaucoup de rêves vont et viennent, en même temps que les gens.

Si vous allez à Heathrow dans l'intention de voir l'Oracle, peut-être aurez-vous la chance d'être distrait par les haleurs qui vous proposeront de vous emmener jusqu'à Oxford par la Blackbourne, ou par les forgerons qui savent mieux que quiconque transformer le métal des carlingues en quelque chose d'utile, ou par les rêves qui flottent comme des vapeurs insaisissables dans l'air.

Si c'est le cas, estimez-vous heureux, et vivez.


	2. Clef des champs, RichardDoor

_Du fluff ! Du fluff Richard/Door, même ! Écrit (avec une floppée d'autres ficlets de fandoms divers) l'hiver dernier pour Noël, sur le thème "prendre la clef des champs". Je dois vous prévenir tout de suite : C'est vraiment fluffy._

* * *

"Et si on partait en voyage?" avait proposé Door alors qu'elle avait dû résoudre le quinzième incident diplomatique de la semaine.

Richard n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait jamais franchement envisagé de partir de Londres, même pour quelques jours. Cependant, l'idée était plaisante. Il avait toujours été plutot casanier, mais partir en voyage signifiait être seul avec Door, et cela lui ferait immensement plaisir. (Lui faire part de ce fait était dans la liste de "choses à faire demain" de Richard depuis un certain temps.)

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? avait-elle ajoute d'un ton enjoué. On pourrait aller dans un endroit pas trop dangereux, à la campagne..."

Il avait cédé, principalement parce que les cernes immenses et l'air profondément las de la jeune fille lui faisaient mal au coeur.

Oui, partir en voyage était agreable, décida Richard alors qu'il prenait la main de Door. Même si cela avait certains inconvénients. Ce n'était peut-être pas Londres, mais c'était toujours En Bas: Richard avait du terrasser un loup-garou quelque part vers Oxford, ce qui n'avait pas été franchement plaisant.

Mais peu importait. Il se promenait avec Door dans un champ en friches, et elle souriait joyeusement. Sincèrement. Cela valait sans hésitation tous les loups-garous du monde.


End file.
